<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self states by light_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596406">Self states</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_blue/pseuds/light_blue'>light_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_blue/pseuds/light_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts with Rogue absorbing Carol Danvers powers. As Mystique's pressures her daughter to help the Brotherhood of Mutants agenda, Rogue begins to struggle with Danvers psyche.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smirk.<br/>
She knew what to do and as she –slowly- took her gloves off, she felt a rush that rejoiced in the fact that she was about to take over, that this “worthless piece of shit”(as she was once called) was about to fuck ‘em up, <em>the invincible, incorruptible, the almighty</em>. And nobody knew what was coming.</p><p>She had seen them as a little kid… the Avengers. She had seen them appear overnight and had grown hearing about them. She was once a distant admirer too, as half of the world was, and as every little kid, she dreamed of being a hero too.<br/>
That was long time ago though, back in rural Mississippi … she couldn’t remember when. And now, she couldn’t even think about being a hero. There could be no redemption for her, her powers, her lifestory, her choices.</p><p>She looked ahead and there she was, all pretty and powerful. She had seen her before in the media, and recognized her face, her smile, her confidence, a certain halo she was surrounded with. For a moment she forgot her mission and just stood there appreciating, mesmerized at her presence, her glory, her beauty. But this was a mission, she remembered, and Captain Marvel is the enemy. With that in mind, what she’d initially seen as confidence now came off as arrogance, and her body reacted, as she recalled that Carol was the main persecutor of her family and she wouldn't stop until she got hold of her mother.</p><p>Captain Marvel turned her back and Rogue saw her chance… she knew this was not gonna be in the chronicles of the best superhero fights, like the ones everyone had seen displayed in the news, the ones everyone liked to talk about, the viral videos people would instantly share and comment… for this was not a fight, this was a not only sneaky attack, it was a vile one, and she acknowledged that: those were the cards she was dealt with. She hoped no one would record the moment, and just in case she put her hoodie on. Deep down bitterness hit her and pushed her forward, with all her pent up contempt flowing inside.</p><p>Everything happened in a blink of an eye: Captain Marvel feeling a cold hand in her cheek and a raspy young woman’s voice whispering in her ear “Hello sugah” (this, a touch from behind, the hand in her cheek, it took her for surprise, ‘<em>who is it</em>?’ she wondered, did she know the person? No, that voice, the accent… she didn’t know her, ‘<em>what the hell? she don't know who she is messing with</em>?' ) and suddenly feeling like the ground was disappearing, her thoughts jumbled, her heart beating fast, something inside [her soul?] fainting. In a matter of seconds her whole body and inner self were enmeshed in this whirlwind, unable to react, collapsing. And even though she couldn’t think straight, the instinct to fight or flight kicked in, her body reacted in autopilot: survival mode: she grabbed the attacker hands and tried pulling them off, but they were strong (<em>how?! It was not possible!</em> for all she knew, she was the strongest!), one could see the awe, then pain in her expression, one could also see the resistance to the pull [or whatever it was ‘<em>this</em>’ she was feeling] with all her will.</p><p>At the same time Rogue felt her senses heightened, she could tell she was stronger than Captain Marvel now, she had just tried to pull her off and couldn't … and that thrilled her, because it meant that she already had her powers, or at least some of it. The transference always came with a flush of the victim's knowledge, but also a full set of memories and feelings. It was part of the trade and as much as she hated it, she couldn't opt out of it.<br/>
That exchange had always felt weird, familiar in a sense because she knew what her mutation did, yet the feelings that she experienced were always different and never welcoming, and this time was no different. The stream of memories and emotions rushed in a steady flow that kept growing and speeding up as she held on, and she’d soon start an inner fight for control, struggling to keep her own self, trying to remember momma’s advice: she could not let all this overcome her, she had a job to finish.</p><p>Carol sensed her body dying, her soul fading, she could feel it and this was not supposed to be, she thought, for there are battles to fight, people to save, her own life to live. She was in her way home, her friends were expecting her, her team would be waiting her call. This was not supposed to be. She couldn’t just die like this, after fighting against every superhero in earth, plenty around the universe. She was not only strong but invincible, wasn’t she? she couldn't just die… so cowardly?.</p><p>Inside Rogue the flood started overtaking her and Carol’s superego, her persona sneakily enmeshed in to her unconscious (<em>what…? Is this a dream? who is… this? Is it …me?!</em> – she exclaimed as she saw her ravaged body in her own- stranger hands)-horror struck. Rogue came back to herself, she could still feel Carol despair and was panicky, panting, crying some tears that she had not intended to cry, but kept pouring, her mind in a haze (<em>Did ah fucking lost mah mind?, what dahell is happening?</em>) and as she tried to recover herself, she noticed Carol's body had stopped fighting (how long ago? how long had she held on? how long had she ‘lost it’?), her arms now collapsed, body unconscious, head dangling and Rogue’s bared hands still touching her face (<em>Is she dead, did ah kill her??</em>). And then, realizing what it felt like being herself again, to be Rogue -because for a moment she had become Carol, and she had experienced all of Carol’s life in a flashback, with all her beauty, glory and arrogance, her dreams and fears, - she, ¿or was the Carol inside her? screamed in horror and cried a muted cry.</p><p>She couldn’t but react, she took the lifeless body up in the air and screamed full of anguish, hate and despair “<em>GET OUT OF MAH HEAD!</em>” as she threw captain Marvel off the bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mystique thoughts after last chapter events and insight into Rogue and Mystique relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She fell into her knees and grabbed her head hoping that would somehow contain this turmoil in her head, it was like she had become something else, someone else. The memories were not fading and her mind was not slowing down. She could hear Carol’s voice as if she was next to her, only the voice was inside, hysterical, and it was hers "<em>¿What have you done to me? WHAT?"</em> she heard over and over again, and not only that, she felt Carol's despair engulfing her, that and full blown anger.</p><p>“<em>Are you ok?</em> “Mystique asked agitatedly as she approached her. She turned around and noticed a few bystanders looking at Rogue, some looking down the bridge, a few ones probably reaching for their phones, others holding them out, had they witnessed everything?. She grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and helped her get up as fast as she could, they couldn’t dare stay any longer. Carefully she helped her get inside the car and hurriedly took off.</p><p>She knew about the temporary effects of absorbing another person, the distress and lack of control... but it was the first time she’d seen her react that way. She’d thrown Captain Marvel off the bridge for god’s sake! And that certainly was not part of their plan. She hated when anyone strayed from her plans, but as much as she was upset she was transfixed with excitement: The leader of the Avengers was out for good, most powerful superhero wiped out, and it was only the beginning. It felt so rewarding. Mystique wasn’t fighting for a spotlight like them or so many others, she nor her team cared about the fanfare, it would all happen as quietly, stealthily and surely as her movements.</p><p>She heard Rogue mumbling in the backseat… <em>she should be out it of it by now</em>, she thought. </p><p>Since her powers emerged Rogue had been reticent to use them, the secondary effects so wearing that she’d avoid them at all costs. She hadn't stopped being a stubborn child. It was a quality Mystique loved and loathed at the same time, for she could be so difficult to control... but she did love her mommas and Mystique did know which buttons to push.  From the start Mystique understood that the little girl wanted to belong, to be loved, like a willing puppy. Rogue was adorable and after adopting her, Destiny and Mystique had grown to love her, nonetheless Mystique never left her eye from the prize (maybe it was her nature to be scheming and calculating?): Rogue had indeed become a part of her family, but Mystique had also worked her way in, grooming her to partake on some of the Brotherhood's terrorist activities, for even when she <em>didn’t</em> <em>care none 'about it</em>, Rogue loved making Mystique proud.</p><p>Even if Rogue resisted, Mystique would alway have the final words, and Rogue would not only believe she didn’t have another choice, but also, that it had been her decision all the way through.</p><p>All those years she could only imagine what her power would mean to her, to the Brotherhood, how handy she could be in a mission. She’d fantasized how she'd someday be an active part of the team, using her full blown powers to their advantage. She was a weapon on her own, with the ability to be anyone, to know anything, to kill with a stroke. The only downfall was the aftereffect, but hopefully she’d be able to control her power, Mystique would train her, she was convinced she could do it. All the voices and struggle were nothing but an inability to cope with her powers, or to say it nicely, a byproduct of her mind. But well, she would have to handle it later. There was no rush anyway, for, much helpful that could be in the future, right now it was working in her favour: the more apart she felt from everyone, the more she relied in the brotherhood.</p><p>Back to the present, Mystique had watched her daughter's action from a few feet apart, she was able to see Carol's struggle to pull Rogue away, to resist the absorption -and she had done it much longer than the others-. Carol fainting, [oh and how much was Mystique enjoying it], she also noticed Rogue kept on holding her when she could clearly let go, but Mystique wouldn't intervene: she was ecstatic and curious, how much longer could she bare it, what would its effect be?. She was almost sure that Carol would die eventually, [<em>or was she already dead?<em>], </em></em>and that was an unintended but most welcomed surprise. She was so excited to finally see her using her gifts for what they were intended. And what came after... it was surprising to say the least, but it had been a glorious moment... </p><p>She looked at her daughter from the rearview mirror,  curled up, panting, delirious. She hated looking at her like that, it pained her when she acted so weak, it was so repulsive to her. Yet today not only would she give her time to recover, she would do so patiently: Rogue had done an outstanding job. So she put her own nasty feelings aside and smiled widely, because her joy was bigger than ever and all she wanted was to celebrate. She couldn’t wait to get home and tell Destiny all about it, and most of all, she wanted to test Rogue, her new powers… this time Mystique could endure a few more minutes of Rogue's craziness, for she was overjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destiny walked into the kitchen as Raven was reaching for their oldest bottle of wine. She didn’t need to see Mystique to notice her glowing, euphoric. Raven smiled when she noticed Destiny and poured her a glass of wine.<br/>
- I'm glad you are here, -she said enthusiastic, while grabbing her hand to handle her a cup- today we are celebrating<br/>
- I don't remember hearing you so happy in years, -she cracked a smile- what happened Raven? What are we celebrating?<br/>
- The future you were so afraid of, my love, it will never be<br/>
- Captain Marvel?<br/>
- Exactly –Raven said cheerful after taking a sip<br/>
- You mean... How? what happened?<br/>
- Raven took her hand - Our little Anna, and she did it all by herself -her smile couldn't be any wider, eyes gleaming<br/>
- Irene frowned – What do you mean Raven?<br/>
- She killed her, absorbed her powers until Carol was unconscious... -she paused for a second- and then longer, -Mystique seemed amused, remembering the scene- oh, and  to top if off she threw her off the bridge, I'd say that pretty much sealed the deal.<br/>
- She did that? ... -Irene swallowed hard-, Where is Anna?<br/>
- She is in her room, - at that Irene left the glass on the counter, Raven saw through her intentions- you will need to wait till tomorrow if you wanna talk to her... I gave her some tranquilizers  –she said casually. Irene pursed her lips  -You know how it is afterwards, I just wanted to calm her down... -Mystique approached Irene- come on, it is over dear, - she said while caressing her face- without Carol our destiny has changed. Can you celebrate with me for a moment ?<br/>
- I am happy Raven, but Anna…<br/>
– What is it? Are you hearing me!? we got rid of Carol, we have somehow changed destiny! -Mystique frustration was becoming apparent<br/>
- I am happy Raven, yet, we don't know what could the effect be, I certainly didn't see this coming but I... it feels wrong... our daughter never wanted to be part of the brotherhood, she was not supposed to kill her Raven!<br/>
- Irene stood in silence as Mystique's creeping guilt turned into open hostility at her loved one- Well she IS a part of the brotherhood and she killed her, so maybe she was supposed to! -She said in an irate tone-  Damn it, you make it seem like I don’t care. I do care! I love her too you know!? The only difference is that I understand we all need to make sacrifices… and she gets that too: she made her choice, at that you should be grateful. -Mystique left her glass curtly and left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Mystique opened the door, at the moment the room was dark and quiet, she would have thought it was vacant, if not for a barely audible steady breathing. She turned the night lamp on and looked at her. Seeing her with her closed eyes, serene and unconcerned, took her back, a few years ago, just after the adoption. And now… she was a young woman, maybe the most important Brotherhood member. How much Mystique wanted to wake her up and continue their plan... She should have waited for the effects to pass -she thought-, but she couldn't let Irene see her like that… and at the time the psychotic state was starting to get on her nerves too. Teh absorption side effect were not supposed to take so long though, it would usually take her -at the most- a couple of minutes to recover, and she’d considered this time, given the circumstances, it'd be longer. She had wondered about it, about the time when Anna would completely absorb someone lifeforce, how long would it take her ? what would the aftereffect be? how long would it take her to appease whatever was that happened afterwards? And she always thought it would take longer to recover, but never imagined it wouldn't take <em>that long,dammit.</em> It hadn't improve in the 40 minutes it took them to get home. How come Rogue hadn’t snapped out of it? <em>She better be herself in the morning.</em> She turned off the light and sighed irritated as she closed the door, she’d be out for at least another 8 hours and that was that.</p><p>__________</p><p>It was early morning when Rogue came back to consciousness, as she woke up she  suddenly remembered… the bridge, Captain Marvel. She opened up her eyes as she sat abruptly in her bed, panting. She looked around, from the light she could tell it was early morning or was it late evening?. She looked around and noticed the calmness in her room. Had she dreamed it all? In a second she felt a rush of feelings flooding her, deep despair, sadness and anguish, rage and sorrow, all the emotions Carol felt when she noticed her life force leaving her. Anna's heartbeat started racing as the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly the door opened up and there was Mystique. At her sight Rogue quickly turned her head down and tried controlling her breath.</p><p>- Well, well, look who's finally up. I was starting to think you weren't gonna get up until past dinner time -she said playfully while slowly walking towards her. She sat by her on the bed, Anna faked a smile at her mother's attempt at a joke<br/>
- How are you feeling darling? -Mystique asked in an contrived manner, while carefully taking a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. The expression felt so weird that Rogue jolted unconsciously and in response Mystique pulled back and stood up. It was an embarrassing moment for the both of them, but it came in handy, as it distracted Anna from the wave of feelings she had just experienced.<br/>
- Ah feel ok...- she paused for a moment- ah... yesterday, we went to... ah don't remember much after...<br/>
- I gave you a sedative Anna... that's why don't remember. -Anna face turned blank, she slowly lowered her head and looked at her hands, now covered in gloves- Oh, we'll have time to discuss that later, I bet you must be starving! I prepared you a breakfast, –she smiled, and looked at her keenly while Anna avoided her eyes.- Now come on. I'll give you 15 minutes to tidy yourself up and eat something -she said as she walked towards the door.… we're behind our plans and we have plenty of work to do.<br/>
- Yes momma<br/>
Before leaving she stopped by the door and smiled at her- You did well yesterday-Rogue looked at her and smiled back-.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>Mystique flied downstairs where Irene was taking a sip of her morning tea. She turned her head around as she heard Raven approaching.<br/>
- I told you, no need to worry</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>- So Rogue, let’s test your powers, how are you feeling? Have you noticed any changes in your body?<br/>
- No, not really<br/>
- Ok, first we'll test your strength, now hit the Bob<br/>
Rogue switched to her fighting stance in front of the sparring BOB and in a moment they all witnessed the striking dummy impacting the concrete wall about 15 feet away, breaking the plaster and practically falling apart. Everyone went silent.<br/>
- Oh mah god! - Rogue was laughing nervously, she couldn't believe it, did she just do that?  At the thought she remembered Captain Marvel could fly. How was she supposed to fly? She tried to remember and Danvers's body memory surfaced, she didn’t even have to think about it. She just leapt up and off she went. Mystique was ecstatic as she instructed her daughter to test her flying skills.</p><p>Anna's was overjoyed too. She had always envied her fellow teammates, used to spend sleepless nights wondering how come everyone she knew had a kickass superpower, while all she had was a poisonous skin. But here she was, flying, like a bird and it felt like the day after christmas, she was laughing openly, intoxicated with joy. Also and not least important, she could see how happy Mystique was, how proud she’d made her. Her foster mother was difficult to please, but now she was all smiles and jokes, she’d never seen her like that, it seemed like she had gained a new position in her heart.<br/>
As she glided in the air, twisting and turning, she truly felt free, like never before. She started testing her speed and wondered how would it feel to touch a cloud, in a moment she was so high that she could she could feel the cool breeze in her face. Suddenly a  voice crept in: <em>"You killed me"</em> Rogue heard the familiar voice so distinctly, that she couldn’t help losing control, instantly plummeting out of the sky and into the ground violently.</p><p> Mystique stopped breathing as she saw Anna's body spinning out of control in a freefall that seemed to go on forever. They all stared at the sky helplessly, knowing that this time none of their superpowers could help her and everyone heard the sickening thud as she hit the floor.  A moment later the site where she'd collapsed was covered in cloud of dust. No one would be able to survive such a fall -Raven thought, as she run towards her with a pit in her stomach and teary eyes- but Carol should be able to and Anna should too, she had her powers, she should be invulnerable too, but still, would Danvers survive such a fall? - Anna!!! -Raven screamed hysterically when she imagined her shattered body. As they approached her the dust dissipated, Anna was still laying on the ground, her uniform in shreds and her eyes wide opened, she seemed in shock but ok, if not for some scratches and bruises -Mystique beamed, as she sighed in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fall she was disoriented, for a few seconds there was nothing but a big silence and she panicked because as she was falling she was conscious and she thought this was going to be the end of her. But then she opened up her eyes, and even though she couldn't see through the dust of cloud she could see, she could feel her body and hear voices whispering. -"I can’t believe she could survive such a fall... well this changes all the odds" -"Damn, I wouldn’t want to touch her" The cloud of dust started dissipating and she saw as Mystique approached her, Toad was next to her but at her sight he would not move, he seemed startled. Was he? It must be the fear at the thought that I might be able to absorb him, accidentally or purposefully -she thought. Anna, what happened? -Nothing momma… I’ll be ok – even when she wasn’t looking at her eyes Raven could read the fright in her evasive look, pale face, and trembling body - I lost focus for a moment. Mystique could see through her, as always, and she gave her that familiar look, the one that seemed benevolent to the outsiders but delivered a hidden scold and Rogue could sense it. Anna got up slowly and she noticed her uniform in shreds, “Ah’ll be right back” she muttered and as she walked away she could her the voice echoing in her mind. She knew what she’d heard. Was she hallucinating? it was not a memory but the voice of Danvers whispering in her ear. She was somewhat familiar with having another person talking inside of her, even with another person taking over her body for a few minutes, but this she’d never experience before, and the voice had been so clear. The voices were very present the very first minutes of the absorption, but afterwards she could barely notice them. They somewhat resembled everyday inner thoughts, never had they been so loud or sounded like a living person, no voice had been that clear and loud 24 hours later</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Anna was in her room putting on her long sleeved training shirt. -What happened Anna? – Rogue jerked, she didn’t notice Mystique entered the room. <em>She’s here because she noticed ah lied</em>, Rogue thought, - What happened out there?</p>
<p>-Nothing...- The question was so direct and Raven was looking so intensely at her that this time she couldn’t lie-. I thought I heard something –she said hesitatingly</p>
<p>-You thought you heard something? What was that?- Mystique’s eyes where fixed in her and it made Anna turn her head</p>
<p>-A voice - Mystique had always taught her self control, and she felt embarrased for not being able to control her powers. Rogue didn’t dare say that it was Danvers voice but it was like Mystique had read her mind. She grabbed Anna’s chin and straightened her head until her emerald eyes met hers. Anna met Raven's eyes, she loved her mother but sometimes, and this was one of those time, she was scared of her. Her eyes were cold, sometimes -like tonight- they could give a sharp, harsh  look.</p>
<p>-We got people to save, and the Brotherhood can’t stand any mistakes… I can’t either. I know your powers’ <em>effect</em> (she emphasized the word) in your head, but you need to keep it together Anna, -she paused- . I have to tell you something important: we have changed our plans, -Anna turned her head to look at her- we’ve decided you are  going to play a critical role in the attack. Look at me Anna, we can’t afford to lose because you are not concentrated enough, you see, we are counting on you…</p>
<p>Rogue felt her stomach churning, because it felt like saying no was not even an option -I’ll keep it together momma, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again- she said self-conscious</p>
<p>-Well, that’s great to hear, because we will attack them tonight</p>
<p>-What?..</p>
<p>–We think the avengers will be confused after what happened, and we should hit them before they get to figure what’s happening or plan on regroupping. Oh and we have changed our plans, we won’t sneak in. We’re going to attack head on -Rogue squinted her eyes in disbelief because all this seemed too hurried, had she heard correctly?</p>
<p>– You are invencible sweetheart, this time our attack needs to surprise them and we can’t afford to lose any time, you will bust in the building and free our guys, they will then help from there. -Rogue eyes still in shock – -You are indestructible, don’t give me that look, you fell from how high Anna? And we know bullets did nothing to Danvers –Rogue was wondering- bullets won’t hurt you either, but you can definitely hurt them, and please don’t spare your power, wreak the hell out of the building, make they pay–she said smiling- you can bust through concrete Anna! you can definitely enter and exit that building. Now come. Rogue followed intrigued until they entered the training room, she opened a dresser drawer and grabbed a uniform. Rogue took it and as she extended it noticed it was shortsleeved .</p>
<p>-This can’t be for me momma …what the hell? –She looked confused at Mystique</p>
<p>-It is, it will protect you</p>
<p>-But…</p>
<p>-I know you’re not used to wear anything that revealing, but since you’ll be on your own for a while we need use all your powers in our favor. Think of it as your hidden card Anna, we will trust in Danvers powers but this will protect you in the chance something happens, we can never now. This will be handy because they don’t know what you can do, whoever comes near you won’t be aware of the danger.</p>
<p>Rogue was upset, her body tense, she hated the thought of using her skin, yet she understood and trusted her mother’s plan too.</p>
<p>Mystique noticed her worry and willfully ignored her - You’ll notice it also has a hoodie with a mask: you will wear it. We need to protect your identity.</p>
<p>-Momma, this… I don’t know if I can do this –she said in worried tone- we don’t know if these powers will resist, what if they leave in the middle of the battle? We don’t know how much more time ah’ll have’em and even if I do don’t know if ah can fully control them.</p>
<p>- I got a theory about your absorption Anna, I don’t think you will lose your powers tonight, nor tomorrow. And if you can do what Carol did, you will have no problem entering and leaving those grounds. And believe this: I wouldn’t put you out there if I didn’t know you were up to the task. Now about that last thing you said: go and get something to eat, you don’t want to have a full or empty stomach in the middle of an operation, when you finish you can go back to the training camp so you get a hang of your new powers. We’ll leave at 20h, you should be geared up and ready by 19h, I’ll see you here.</p>
<p>Rogue went downstairs, and she thoughtlessly grabbed some quick meal and started eating.</p>
<p>At 19 hours she was geared up and waiting for Mystique, the black uniform resembled that of a ninja. It was fully black and as she was wearing a jacket she was mostly covered, she had the hood on so the only thing showing was her face . She was walking up and down, it was the first time she was a part of an important operation and it was breaking her nerves to know that her role was vital. - Great that you’re ready –in came Mystique, she was in her blue form but in a uniform and they spent some time going over the plan, reading the maps, preparing the ear sets, adjusting the weapons and going over the plan again. Every 10 minutes Mystique would ask Rogue to repeat every step as if this was a final test. At 20 h everything was set and ready. Raven looked at her.</p>
<p>-Remember this Anna: if they get you or me or Irene, they won’t be gentle, don’t doubt it for a second. If it comes to them or us, it is us... Have fun and make them pay for the Brootherhood loses.- Anna nodded. They had planned Rogue would arrive in NY and attack the avengers headquarters as well as Rikers. Rogue started flying and soon she was lost in her mind, she went over the plan time and time again when she noticed the city of NY, it seemed to her like time had barely passed. She quickly got to the main task and followed her gps coordinates to the Avengers Mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers turned on the tv, he liked watching the evening news, he found the routine somewhat relaxing. As he was about to sit down he heard an explosion, it seemed like it came from downstairs. He run to the lab instinctively and when he got there he stopped in his heels, right in front of him stood a girl in a hoodie and Tony Stark at her feet. He couldn’t see her face but noticed her mischievous eyes under her black hoodie; he didn’t even have time to wonder about what had happened because suddenly blackness engulfed him as Rogue punch sent him flying out through the wall and four floors into the ground. The action had been so unexpected, the punch  so fast that he hadn’t seen it coming, Rogue flew down to him and didn’t hesitate, as she glanced at his wreaked body she stretched her bare hand and grabbed his face, she felt his life force and memories flooding her, and just before she got lost in the sensation she let go. That’s what Raven had asked her. According to her mother she had two goals: disable the avengers and steal their powers, but she had to be very careful as to not absorb more than she could handle, more important than absorbing the powers was to be quick and leave the place fully conscious. Obviously it wasn’t as easy, even when she had only held him a few seconds, she lost her sense of self for a moment, and as she was struggling to come back she felt something hit her right hand, she looked at it and noticed a spiderweb. “Leave him alone” yelled a young man’s voice from above. She looked up and saw the spiderman swinging above her as she felt a another spiderweb now hitting her left arm. Spiderman pulled her but Captain America psyche and abilities had taken over Rogue and he had already fought him, that made Rogue aware of his fighting style and weaknesses. And so when she felt the pull she grabbed both threads and pulled back, her strength made the young superhero pummel directly into her and in a graceful move she back kicked him in the chest with such strength that it made him hit the wall behind them and rendered him breathless. The spiderman got back up quickly  and weak as he felt started a close combat with her, his style so acrobatic that nearly all of Anna’s punches were missed. In the middle of the fight Thor arrived in the scene, he and Vision had felt the explosion followed by the blazing emergency siren. Thor saw captain America out in the floor and noticed what seemed like a girl fighting the spiderman, just as she knocked out the spiderman from an uppercut he rushed and approached her from the back and as she felt something pulling her back <strike>f</strike>rom her stomach she looked  and noticed that it was but the enormous arm of the superhero (or was he a God? She was not sure about that) named Thor. “Hold woman! Thor knowst not who thou art”</p><p>“I’m Rogue, dahlin’, an’ you have mah eternal gratitude for handing me victory” Rogue said as she touched both his face and his arm, and same as before let go of them just as Thor's psyche was starting to take her over. Vision approached her as she was recovering, she noticed him and having both Captain America and Thor psyches she knew there was no point in trying to absorb his powers because she wouldn’t be able to, also knew he had the ability to pierce through matter and at that thought she mapped his next move: she quickly grabbed Thor unconscious body and put him in front of her: just as she did Vision fist went all the way through his chest. At the sight he immediately withdrew, giving Rogue an opportunity to hit him and send him flying miles away.</p><p>With no time to lose she headed back to the lab where Stark was still lying unconscious, quickly grabbed him and headed to Rikers. It only took her a few minutes to get there. Right next to the building she noticed the generator her mother had told her about, so she positioned herself right above it and proceeded to drop Stark’s unconscious body, a full explosion and big flames followed.</p>
<ul>
<li>Generator off, Phase 2 in action –Rogue said to her communication device</li>
</ul><p>She flew down and entered through the hole the explosion had created, as she entered the building she heard the inmates and guards screams got louder, and saw the place was in commotion: the debris of the explosion covered a big area  and she noticed guards screaming, inmates running. She kept walking until she heard a familiar laugh and felt the fire behind her getting stronger, suddenly she saw Pyro, the Blob and Avalanche appear through the debris and ready to head out.</p><p>-Look who the cat dragged in, isn't that Rogue?  Did you create all this? Well welcome to the brotherhood...</p><p>-No time for chit chat, we need to leave. The avengers will get here anytime</p><p>-Why are- The blob was silenced from a full Mjölnir hammer's blow. Rogue looked around and noticed the avengers  entering the place: Spiderman was trying to take out the fire as Pyro ignited the flames, meanwhile Captain America started carrying the wounded outside and Avalanche was fighting Vision and the other avengers that started arriving.</p><p>-Anna, we have arrived do you hear me? –Rogue heard through the earpiece- get out of there NOW!, do not engage in the fight, follow the location I sent you, let them take over from here.</p><p>-Got it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>